Small Beginnings
by just slummin
Summary: This story takes place immediately after the events of Best Laid Plans. It is highly recommended that you read that one first. Summary: Simon and Kaylee begin to enjoy wedded bliss,and the crew encounters a major complication in Greenleaf.
1. Chapter 1

**Small Beginnings**

**Part I—The Trip**

Author: justslummin

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. I just play with them.

Rating: R to NC 17

Author's Note: This story begins immediately after the events of "Best Laid Plans". It is highly recommended that you read that one first, as the storyline is a continuing one.

Summary: The crew departs Harvest, heading for Greenleaf, and Kaylee and Simon enjoy their wedding night.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hearing the hatch clang shut behind Inara, Zoe looked at Jayne appraisingly. "How many pain pills you need?"

The mercenary grimaced. "One less'n enough to kill me," he admitted, closing his eyes.

"Thought so," Zoe said. "Any particular reason you didn't ask for them earlier?"

Jayne shifted uncomfortably, causing a sharp pain to his chest and side. "Didn't want no one worryin' and hoverin'," he lied.

Zoe raised one eyebrow in cool disbelief. "Inara'd think no less of you for needing' somethin' to dull the pain, ya' know."

Jayne found the energy to scowl. "Don't know what you're talking 'bout, but it ain't got nothin' to do with Inara," he said defensively.

"Uh huh," Zoe said. "Well, whatever the reason, I'll go get the pills. Just lie still 'til I get back."

"Think I can handle that one," Jayne said, laying his head back onto his pillow gratefully.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ai ya, woman," Mal said, rolling over onto his back beside River. "Remember I ain't exactly a boy of eighteen no more." He tried to catch his breath without drawing undue attention to the fact.

River laughed. "I think you're the perfect age, ai ren. Not too young, not too old. Seasoned, but not sagging."

"Well now," Mal chuckled, "Can't say as anyone's ever said that to me before." He punched his pillow up and lay with his hand behind his head.

River snuggled into his other side, sighing contentedly. "Wish we didn't have to get up."

"I conjure we'll both be happy to be outta this bunk when Kaylee gets Simon back here. It'll be more quiet-like on the bridge tonight, I'm thinkin', it bein' their wedding night and all."

"Good point," River said, climbing out of bed and pulling on a dress. "Need to chart the course to Greenleaf anyway."

Mal leaned over, watching the view as she climbed up the ladder. "I'll be there in a minute, darlin'. Just as soon as I get the strength back to my legs."

The music of River's giggle floated back to him as she made her way to the bridge.

XXXXXXXXXX

Simon saw to it that he and Kaylee were back aboard Serenity within Mal's two-hour deadline. Checking in with the Captain, he offered to examine Jayne before bed.

"Zoe's seen to him well enough for the night, doc," Mal said. "Spect Mrs. Tam would be a mite put out if you spent time with Jayne this particular evenin'." Ma! marveled at how very easily Simon blushed. "Go on," he said, indicating Kaylee's bunk.. "We got everything covered."

Simon nodded gratefully, and climbed down into Kaylee's bunk. He guessed it would officially be considered his bunk as well now. The thought was oddly pleasing.

Kaylee had wasted no time preparing for their evening. She had changed from her wedding dress to a shockingly sheer nightie that left nothing to the imagination except what a man could do with such riches, Simon thought, his mouth suddenly dry. Despite the fact that he and Kaylee had been lovers since Miranda, this was the first time he would be making love to his wife. Somehow, the thought was enormously erotic.

Kaylee looked at Simon hopefully. "D'ya' like it, honey?" she asked.

"Oh, yes...it's...well, it's the most..."Simon, giving up on verbalizations, pulled her to him urgently. Kaylee met his embrace with an urgency of her own. Clever hands sliding down the length of his body freed Simon of his clothing even as Kaylee's tongue darted tantalizingly into his mouth, sending waves of desire straight to his groin. Pulling him away from the tangle of discarded clothing, Kaylee paused to really look at her husband. This was her very favorite sight in the 'verse, she thought, as she admired the smooth expanse of his muscular chest and abdomen. Who would have ever thought he would be so beautiful under those stuffy clothes she'd first seen him wearing? And that she's ever be given the gift of the full sight of him?

He stood, self-conscious under her scrutiny, until her wicked tongue darted out to lick her lips, and a pure jolt of lust shot him forward again. Running his hands over the softness of her gown, he felt the hard peaks of her nipples stretching the fabric. He moved her backward to the bed, replacing his fingertips with his mouth.

Running her fingers through his silky hair, Kaylee guided his head to her other breast, while Simon's hand began to drift down her body, playing at the hem of the short gown. Knowing from experience that his attention to her breasts was usually sufficient to stimulate her wonderfully, Simon decided to take a slow, torturous pace, prolonging her anticipation.

Kaylee, whimpering softly, wriggled her hips and moved to slide out of her nightie. Simon stopped her. "Leave it," he said, in a tone that made her spine tingle with delicious desire.

Sliding lower down her trembling body, Simon parted her thighs, lightly running his fingers over her swollen folds. She arched up against his hand, but he removed it quickly, holding her hips immobile beneath him. He parted her with a thrust of his tongue, causing Kaylee to gasp in pleasured surprise. Gently sucking and nipping at her hardened nub, he slipped two fingers more deeply into her, still holding her hips firmly with his other hand. Moving those fingers with a surgeon's precision to her most sensitive spot, he worked them in and out, eliciting deep moans from her.

Feeling the tension coiling in her inner muscles, he moved more swiftly, lifting his head and releasing his hold on her hips just in time to see her arch up in ecstasy as she reached her climax with a loud cry, clenching her muscles tightly around his fingers. The sight of her, breasts straining against the wet fabric of her gown and head thrown back, almost undid him as well. He wanted to touch her now only skin to skin. Sliding his hands up under her arms, he took off her gown as her shudders began to subside.

Kaylee opened her eyes, hungry for the sight of him. He lay beside her, propped up on one elbow, gazing appreciatively at her skin, flushed pink from her arousal. Deciding he looked altogether too self-possessed, Kaylee reached down and grasped his hard length in her calloused hand, reveling in his sharp intake of breath. She pushed his hip, turning him onto his back, and lowered herself slowly onto him. She began to move just slightly, repaying him for the time he'd taken with her, until he could wait no longer. He needed to be more deeply inside her. Sensing the need, she flipped them over, and Simon buried himself inside her with ever-deepening thrusts. No longer content to move slowly, Kaylee writhed under him with wild abandon. Finally, feeling his hot seed bathing her inner walls, Kaylee cried out his name as her second orgasm raced through her body, consuming them both. Boneless in the wake of their shared release, they lay for a moment, panting and covered with a fine sheen of sweat and sex.

Pushing the hair back from Kaylee's ear, Simon whispered wickedly, "Wanna do that again, Mrs. Tam?" And she did.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal slid the bridge door shut, blocking out the sounds from Kaylee's bunk as well as he could. While he was happy for the couple, being privy to the noises accompanying their sexing was still slightly creepifying.

River laughed, not needing to be a reader to sense the thought. As Mal took his seat in the pilot's chair, River curled into his lap. "Some people find it stimulating," she said.

"Yeah, well, I ain't one of those people," Mal said, readjusting her weight more comfortably. After a moment, he added, "Are you?"

River gave him a mock shudder. "Not when it's my brother," she answered.

"Think we make that much noise, bao bei?" he asked idly, playing with the hair hanging over her face.

River thought for a minute. "Not here," she answered with certainty. "But maybe at that little inn on Greenleaf."

Mal grinned, remembering all too well the afternoon and evening they'd spent there when he'd first proposed marriage to her.

"Thinkin' maybehaps we could have a repeat performance of that little shindig," he said, his voice dropping into the lower registers.

River shivered pleasantly at the thought. "Have to drop Jayne and Inara off anyway. Will be right there. May as well enjoy it."

"Sounds like a plan," Mal agreed, with more than a little anticipation.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inara lay in the passenger dorm, staring up at the ceiling. The sound of Kaylee's cries of pleasure filtered through the air, bringing a two-fold sentiment with it. On the one hand, she was delighted for her friend, knowing that Simon would love Kaylee always. However, she also felt a sense of sadness. Where would she ever find such a man? she thought morosely. And if she found him, what would become of her? Did she even want such a thing, considering all that had happened to her since Miranda?

She was tired of wandering through her life aimlessly. It didn't suit her basic nature, and she longed desperately for answers that were still murky to her. She sighed, grateful that Serenity was headed to Greenleaf, where she hoped to find some way out of her conundrum. Turning onto her side, she tried to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoe lay in her bunk, half-heartedly reading a book and flying to block out the sounds of the newlyweds. Most timeses, she could remember Wash now with happiness, tinged only slightly by the grief of losing him. But today, looking at Simon and Kaylee, so full of hope and love and plans for the future, Zoe had been wounded again by the cruelty of her loss. Wash would have loved the ceremony, she thought sadly. It would have appealed to his romantic nature. And now, she was left, empty, to watch the happiness of the other couples on Serenity.

Frustrated with her own morbid thoughts, Zoe slammed the book shut and pulled her pillow over her ears. Maybe if she tried hard enough, she could sleep through this momentary weakness, she thought tiredly.

Mal sat looking out at the Black, River's weight solid in his lap. He listened to the sound of Serenity's hum and the gentle breathing of his wife against his neck. And he thought with satisfaction how pleasant it was that his crew was onboard and headed for Greenleaf with no major obstacles in their path. He had confidence that Jayne would make a full recovery and that Inara would find her way through her troubles. Maybehaps they were all finally turning a corner into a more peaceful life, he thought, dozing on and off throughout the ship's night.

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued--Please leave feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

**Small Beginnings**

**Part II—The Landing**

Author: justslummin

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. I just play with 'em.

Rating: PG

Summary: River and Inara come to an understanding, and Serenity arrives on Greenleaf.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inara sorted through her borrowed clothes, making a pile to return to each crew member. They were scheduled to land on Greenleaf in the early afternoon, and her plan was to quickly find a banking institution and a clothing store of some sort before she met with her therapist in the morning. Pausing briefly when she came to Mal's old maroon shirt, she toyed with the idea of keeping it. Then, she firmly put it into the return pile. No use for such foolishness, she thought, mildly annoyed at her moment of hesitation.

River appeared in the doorway. Hoping that the reader had not been listening to her most recent thoughts, Inara cleared her throat and said, "Hello, River. I thought I'd return these things to everyone before I leave. Kaylee said you gathered them together for me. I thank you for that."

River shrugged. "Knew you'd need them when you woke up."

Inara swallowed the sudden lump in her throat. "You knew when I'd wake up, didn't you? You helped me come back. I remember..." She frowned in concentration, "the sense that I was not alone, that you were there...somehow. Is that right, or was it a dream?"

"I was there." Something about the acknowledgement, so eloquent in its simplicity, brought sudden tears to Inara's eyes.

River moved to collect her own dress from the bed. "Why didn't you ever wear it?"

Blinking back her tears, Inara straightened her shoulders. "It was a little snug in spots," she answered, revealing only a partial truth.

Two sets of luminous brown eyes gazed intently at one another. River shook her head slowly. "Not the only reason. Didn't want him to look at you and think of me."

Knowing it was useless to try to dissemble with a reader, Inara admitted the fact. "That's true, to some extent. I haven't had the same time as the rest of the crew to get accustomed to the idea of...the two of you together. Hearing about it on Sihnon was quite different from witnessing it firsthand on Serenity."

"Would be difficult," River acknowledged. "Was for me before you left."

Inara somehow had not given consideration to what River would have known about her relationship with Mal after the events of Miranda. The idea was unsettling.

"It's all right," River said quickly. "Past can't be changed, present is secure, future is likely to be good."

"I wish I could say the same," Inara said wistfully.

"You can," River replied encouragingly. "When you find what you need on Greenleaf, you can come back home if you wish. Mal will not deny you that."

Inara looked intently at the younger woman, wishing for once that she had River's special abilities. "And you?" she asked. "You would welcome me back, knowing my heart is divided?"

"Won't always be divided," River answered solemnly. "And yes, I would welcome you back if you're coming because you need us all or because you want to be with your family here. But if you come back simply because you need or want him, I will know. I am a reader, after all."

Inara chuckled nervously. "I won't forget it," she said, trying to lighten the sudden tension in the room.

"Be sure you don't," River said lightly. Watching her float gracefully out of the room and up the stairs, Inara wondered briefly how much of the last statement was jest, and how much was a gentle warning.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jayne painstakingly gathered his almost clean clothes into an old duffel bag, stopping every few minutes to sit and breathe as deeply as possible. His entire body ached from low level oxygen deprivation and the results of the persistent low-grade fever. Gorram hospital wouldn't allow him to take in weapons, at least not any they could see. The prospect filled him with an uncomfortableness. He didn't relish the thought of being stuck with needles and poked and prodded by strange doctors. Bad enough when Simon did it, but at least he knew the man.

Climbing carefully out of his bunk, he leaned against the corridor wall for a moment, hoping to catch his breath. The feeling of weakness was unaccustomed and unwelcome. He thought that maybe this was how Mattie felt all the time. If so, Jayne was gorram determined to keep sending coin home as he could. No one oughta' have to live like this.

Thus occupied with his own thoughts, he did not hear Inara until she was very close to him. "Jayne, are you all right? Do I need to get Simon?" she asked in alarm as she took in his pallor and the sheen of sweat on his brow.

It took all of Jayne's control not to jump when she began to speak. It had been awhile since anyone had gotten that close before he became aware of them. Gruffly, he answered, "Can't a man get a breath around here without bein' interrogated?"

Inara gave him an icy look. "I didn't mean to intrude, Jayne. I just happened to be in the same corridor with you and thought you looked a little...peaked. I certainly won't bother you further."

Had she been wearing one of her usual dresses, she would have gathered up her skirts and flounced away. But as it was, flouncing didn't have the same effect in Kaylee's pants, so she settled for simply turning on her heel to go.

"Don't be like that, Inara," Jayne managed to get out. "Just a little cranky on account of not breathin' and all. Kinda' tuckered out from the packin' and the ladder climbin', is all."

Inara nodded, feeling somewhat sorry for the man. "I'm sure the doctors Simon has found will help you to a full recovery," she said kindly, taking his arm across her shoulders and helping him down the corridor and stairs. "Simon says they have an excellent reputation."

"Ain't too keen on bein' in no hospital," Jayne admitted. "Back home, folks only went there if'n they was gonna kick. Everybody else mostly got nursed at home."

"I'm quite sure you're not going to 'kick' anytime soon, Jayne. Besides, hospitals aren't that bad. When I was eight years old, I had to spend a couple of nights in the hospital, and they gave me lots of ice cream."

Jayne's face lit up. "Reckon this hospital'll do such as that? I love ice cream."

Inara laughed. "I'll make sure Simon requests it specially."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Know where you're going when you get Jayne admitted?" Mal asked Simon, standing in the cargo bay waiting for their landing on Greenleaf. At Simon's suspicious look, Mal added, "Don't worry. Ain't my big plan to follow you or anything. Just need to know in case we have need of ya' this week."

Simon visibly relaxed. "There's a hotel within walking distance of the hospital. Not like the ones on Osiris, but with some of the better amenities at least. I should be able to check on Jayne at least once a day from there."

Mal admired the doctor's dedication. "How's Kaylee gonna be with that, ya' think?"

"You know Kaylee, Captain. She is concerned for Jayne too."

"So," Mal said, unsure how to make the offer, "I conjure a weeks' stay in a fancy hotel is a mite steep on a man's wallet. River and I thought to give ya' a little somethin' as a weddin' present, so, here." He handed Simon a small coin bag. "Might at least pay for a night or two."

Simon was stunned by the offer. "Mal, I ...well, thank you. I appreciate it. It will certainly ease things for us."

"Well, that's good then," Mal said, turning to go. "Guess I need to see why we ain't landed yet."

Simon watched him go, still mystified by the many facets of the man.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, I'm thinkin' it's a bit more fancy than I'm used to," Kaylee confided to Zoe, nervously toying with her tea cup.

Zoe smiled slightly. "Don't expect it'll be a problem, Kaylee. I doubt you'll be leavin' the room all that much. Least, that's the way of a honeymoon as I remember it."

"But if'n he should wanna go out, d'ya' think the dress I showed ya' would be okay?"

"I think you look beautiful in that dress, honey," Zoe said soothingly. "Simon'll be proud to have you on his arm."

Kaylee leaned back in the galley chair, reassured. "So, what're you plannin' on doin' this week?"

Zoe shrugged, sipping her coffee. "Rest, most like. Haven't been sleepin' too well, what with all the noises and all." She grinned at Kaylee, who had the good grace to blush. "Sorry 'bout that."

Zoe snorted. "No, you aren't. And not likely to be any time soon, by the sound of it. Anyway, me and Inara are gonna do some clothes shoppin', and there's a little bookstore I want to visit whilst we're here."

"Gonna spend any nights offship?" Kaylee asked.

"Don't see the need. Got a comfortable bunk here, and since the Captain and River are gonna be gone for a couple of nights too, I think it's a good idea for someone to stay with the ship."

Kaylee nodded, slightly sad for her friend that she was all alone now. "Well," she said cheerily, "Sounds like everybody's got a good plan, 'ceptin' maybe Jayne. Don't reckon he'll be too happy with the hospital."

"Don't worry about Jayne," Zoe answered cryptically. "I have a feeling he'll be getting some company to cheer him up."

Intrigued, Kaylee pressed for details, but Zoe had said all she intended on the subject.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal and Inara stood just outside Serenity, watching Jayne and the Tams making minimal progress to the transport that would take them into the city. "Think one week'll do it?" Mal asked, noting how slowly Jayne was moving.

"I sincerely hope so," Inara answered. "A ship like yours needs a man like Jayne."

"True enough," Mal acknowledged. "How 'bout you, 'Nara? How much time you thinkin' on stayin' here?"

"I don't know, Mal," she said honestly. "I really can't say. And of course, I wouldn't expect Serenity to wait for me. I'll arrange transport to wherever I'm going after I leave here."

"Whatever you want, 'Nara," Mal said gently. "You know, though, that you're always welcome on Serenity."

Inara smiled softly, knowing it as a fact. "So River assured me earlier."

"Did she now?" Mal asked, mildly surprised at the notion.

"She did," Inara confirmed.

"Care to enlighten me as to how the subject came up?"

"I don't think so," Inara said. "Women have to have some secrets."

"Don't much approve of secrets on my boat." Ma! scowled, trying for a stem, Captainy look. "Tend to cause all sorts of unpleasantness."

Inara snorted. "Perhaps you should have considered that before assembling this particular crew," she said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Mal's retort was interrupted by the arrival of Zoe and River.

"Everything's secure, sir," Zoe reported.

"Good to know," Mal answered as Zoe and Inara headed off together down the road.

Wrapping his arms around River from behind, Mal said, "Never thought I'd see such as that."

"What?" River asked.

"Zoe and Inara shopping together. Don't seem natural, somehow."

River smiled. "Just wants to be sure she's safe. Not really interested in shopping. Mustn't tell Inara though."

Mal sighed. "Just what I need. More secrets."

River turned into his embrace, and stood on tiptoe to whisper in his ear. "I've got another secret. Want to hear it?"

Inclining his head to listen, Mal began to grin as she murmured against his ear. "Now that kinda' secret I can deal with."

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued--Please leave feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

**Small Beginnings**

**Part III—On Greenleaf**

Author: justslummin

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. I just play with 'em.

Rating: PG

Summary: Jayne gets settled into his hospital room, Inara has her first therapy session, and Mal and River come clean.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Jayne, you can't expect that they wouldn't fmd the knife," Simon hissed, exasperated with the merc. "They will be changing the sheets while you're here."

"Then you'd gorram best fmd a better hidin' spot for it, doc. Ain't gonna stay here helpless."

Simon sighed heavily. "Maybe if it is wedged under the bed far enough," he muttered, jamming the wicked-looking blade toward the middle of the mattress.

Jayne grinned happily. "Think I can still get to it quick-like, if'n I need to."

"Well," Simon said snidely, "Now that we've handled the all-important ordinance issue, could we take a moment to discuss your health?"

"Why I'm here in this bare-ass gown, ain't it?" Jayne said irritably, wishing he could muster enough breath to really say what was on his mind.

Simon rolled his eyes, deciding not to address the clothing complaint. "I asked Dr. Matthis to allow me to start the IV drips and get you oriented as to the treatment procedures here."

More relieved that it was Simon who would explain everything than he would ever admit, Jayne nodded briefly.

"The antibiotic that I'll be giving you is very strong. It causes nausea in some patients. If that happens, just tell the nurse. There will be a standing order for anti-nausea meds anytime you think you might need them."

Jayne nodded, trying not to think of how much puking up his guts would hurt with the incision so newly healed.

Simon went on, oblivious to the turn of Jayne's thoughts. "A respiratory therapist will be coming twice a dayy to help you with exercises that should improve pulmonary function dramatically."

"Huh?" Jayne said, genuinely bewildered.

"Someone will come to help you breathe," Simon amended. Seeing Jayne's comprehension, he asked, "Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Yeah, two things. When's lunch and will the nurse give me one of them sponge baths?" Jayne's eyes glinted wickedly. "B'lieve that'd be all kinds of helpful."

"Must you always be like this?" Simon asked, adopting a long-suffering tone.

"Well," Jayne replied, "Ain't all of us as got a nubile bride waitin' for us as home. Gotta make due with what we got." He winked lecherously. Annoying the good doc sure beat the hell outta watching him insert that gorram IV needle-thingy.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I should never have accepted the contract to begin with," Inara said tearfully. "I've been trained to anticipate this kind of danger."

The counselor looked at her intently. "Inara, think carefully before you answer this question. When he solicited your services, what indications did the client give you that he intended any harm? List them for me."

Inara furrowed her brow in concentration. Finally, in frustration she replied, "I can't think of any. But there has to be something I missed."

"Why?"

"Because people just don't suddenly do something so...violent without some sign of their intent. You know as well as I do that Companions are taught to observe such things."

The older woman nodded. "I know that the Guild teaches Companions that they can read the intentions of others with proper training. But realistically, Inara, the human condition makes it absolutely impossible to be infallible in these matters. It is a natural response of a rape survivor to assign blame to herself when there is none. Did you miss a signal from your client? Probably not. But consider this. Even if you did, you cannot believe that a misstep in reading the intent of another makes you at all responsible for that person's actions."

Inara pondered that assertion for several minutes. Finally, she said quietly, "So you don't believe a well-trained Companion can foresee something like this?"

"I believe that anyone who makes a concerted study of human nature can predict some outcomes accurately. But the idea that any person's actions can be completely anticipated is a fallacy. The human heart is not so ordered as we wish it to be."

Silence fell as Inara mulled over the thought. The counselor sat, patiently waiting to see in what direction Inara's thoughts would lead her next. She sensed that the Companion was dealing with complex issues in addition to her assault which would require careful consideration.

"I need order. I need control," Inara said, almost whispering the thought.

"Order and control are two very different things. You cannot bring order to events outside your control. But you can control your reactions to the events, thereby bringing a certain amount of control to your own life."

"I've looked to the disciplines of the Guild temple to bring my life order," Inara admitted bitterly. "But the things I've seen and experienced, even before shipping out with Serenity, made me question some of those beliefs."

"Then let's begin there," the therapist said, leaning forward in her chair. "Tell me why you chose to leave House Madrassa originally. Your reputation indicates you were in line to become House Priestess."

Inara looked up, amazed that this woman would know such a fact. "I wasn't aware you were so familiar with my history."

The counselor smiled. "Though I am no longer a Companion, I do have a certain curiosity about happenings within the Guild. And I have many friends who are still Companions." At Inara's look of consternation, she smiled reassuringly. "I haven't asked about you, Inara. You have inspired discussion among Guild members by your unorthodox choices, nothing more. Nor will I ask anyone about you, or breach your confidence in any way, I assure you."

When Inara said nothing, the counselor gently prompted her again. "Why did you choose Serenity over a seemingly secure future at House Madrassa?"

Briefly battling her instinct to keep her secrets as always, Inara chose instead to reveal the truth. She knew from her own training as a counselor that clarity could only be achieved with lack of artifice on the part of the client, but that did very little to ease the truth from her embattled heart.

She began her story haltingly. "I had a prominent client whom I entertained regularly at House Madrassa. He was one of my first clients, and one of my most influential ones. He began to pressure me to become his personal Companion, but I had no interest in such a liaison, having an ambition to become House Priestess one day. I politely declined, but he became more insistent. I was young and still relatively inexperienced." Inara became more agitated. "So I went to the House Priestess for help. I told her that he was beginning to frighten me with his persistence. She assured me that she would handle the situation, and that I needn't worry about it again."

Inara stopped talking, still disturbed by the memory.

"And what happened then?" the therapist asked quietly.

"She talked to the client. He assured her he meant no harm, but simply wanted to indicate his respect and admiration for me. And she believed him. She called me to her private suite to tell me that he was a very important supporter of House Madrassa and that she expected me to fulfill any request he made of me short of actually forcing me to accept the position as his private Companion."

The counselor nodded. "She could hardly make you accept such a contract. There are quite specific rules in place to prevent that."

"That did not stop her from applying subtle pressure to make me capitulate. And the client, knowing he had her tacit support, became more threatening as time went on."

"Did he abuse you?" the counselor asked neutrally.

"Not physically," Inara said. "At least, nothing beyond leaving a bruise here and there. But I knew I couldn't let it escalate further. So, I petitioned the Guild tribunal to allow me to expand my client base by traveling. I basically ran."

"And how did you come to choose Captain Reynolds' ship?"

"He agreed to my terms. He had use for an ambassador and..." Inara's voice dropped to a whisper again. "I felt I could trust him."

"Those are all excellent reasons for your choices," the counselor said encouragingly. "Why does it bother you to admit that you trust the Captain?"

Inara sighed. "Mal is...the situation is...rather complicated."

"I thought it might be. Why don't we begin with this topic again tomorrow morning, after you've had some time to think about it?"

Inara acquiesced, not relishing the thought of tomorrow's discussion.

XXXXXXXXXX

River sat immersed in the wonderfully warm water, leaning lazily against Mal's chest, her hands resting lightly on his knees. His head lying peacefully against the lip of the tub, Mal was, for once, totally relaxed. River could sense his calm in the steady beat of his heart against her back, and it was lulling her into a peace of her own.

"What are you thinkin', darlin'?" he asked sleepily.

"Just enjoying the moment," she said. "Even your mind is quiet."

Mal chuckled, the sensation against her back vaguely ticklish. "I'm fair certain I haven't had a coherent thought since about ten minutes after we got back into this room."

River looked about through half-closed eyes. The room at the little inn was just as she'd remembered it. "Glad we came back here," she said.

"Me too, bao bei. Been lookin' forward to this bath since before we got married."

River sighed contentedly, shifting her legs slightly along Mal's. "Wish we could have a tub like this on Serenity," she said wistfully.

"I conjure I'd never get all my Captainy things done if'n we did," Mal said, beginning to drift pleasantly into a twilight sleep. "I mean, look at us. Sittin' here gettin' all pruny in the middle of the day."

"Um humh," River said, leaning her head back completely against Mal's shoulder. They sat there, dozing lightly, until the cooling water forced them to move.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoe left the tiny bookstore, happy with her find and the price she negotiated for the precious book. She had looked for a copy of it on many worlds, and was pleasantly surprised when the proprietor of the store had pulled it out from under the counter to show it to her.

She walked slowly, enjoying the feel of the sun on her skin and relishing the thought that she had nowhere to be and no one to answer to for another day. While she had not really looked forward to total solitude when everyone else had left the ship, she did see some distinct advantages to freedom.

Hearing an unusual sound from the alleyway she was passing, she paused momentarily to listen. Blending into the shadows cast by the buildings on either side, she slipped stealthily into the narrow alley. She drew her gun as she saw two men roughly pulling a struggling woman and a small child toward the other end of the alley. The woman's cries were muffled by the large hand of one of the men, but the child made no sound, her eyes wide with tenor.

The sound of Zoe's gun, cocked to fire, echoed in the small space. "Let them go," she said calmly.

The larger man smiled malevolently. "Ain't like to happen, lady," he said as Zoe felt the sting of a stun weapon hit her squarely between the shoulders. She dropped like a stone, book pages scattering in the breeze.

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued--Please leave feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

**Small Beginnings**

**Part IV—Three Short**

Author: justslummin

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. I just play with 'em.

Rating: PG

Summary: Mal and River begin a frantic search, and Zoe wakes up.

XXXXXXXXXX

Running the towel through his unruly hair, Mal looked up just in time to see River sink to her knees, bent double in apparent pain.

Instantly on his knees at her side, Mal grasped her by the shoulders. "What's the matter, bao bei?"

"Zoe," she gasped, eyes flashing in panic.

A cold knot of dread settled in Mal's chest. "What about Zoe?" His grip on River's shoulders tightened slightly.

River began to rock. "Hurt. Then, nothing."

"Where? On Serenity?"

River turned her gaze inward, trying to focus on the slight wisp of knowledge. "No, on the street. In an alley."

Mal was already pulling River to her feet. "Get dressed," he ordered shortly, yanking his own clothes on quickly.

Walking out into the late afternoon sun, Mal asked, "Any idea as to where to look?"

River shook her head miserably, her lower lip beginning to tremble.

"It's all right, darlin'. Maybehaps you'll recognize it when you see it," Mal said, heading toward the docks. He knew that Zoe was partial to the little bookstore and would have gone there at some point, and figured to head in that general direction.

They walked quickly, scanning each alleyway they came to between the little shop and the docks. The shadows cast by the late hour did nothing to aid their search, but eventually, just on the edge of night, River stopped, gazing intently into a small alleyway. "Here," she said.

Mal's eyes swept the area quickly for any danger. The alleyway was deserted. He turned to River, who held a book in her hand, staring at it as if the answer to Zoe's whereabouts could be found in its pages. "River?" he asked.

River looked up with haunted eyes. "Dropped it when the blast hit. Blindsided. No chance to fight."

Mal began to examine the ground around them carefully, suddenly wishing for Jayne's superior tracking ability. He followed the muddle of footprints to a small door behind one of the buildings fronting the alleyway. Listening for a moment, he heard only silence, so he pried the door open and stepped inside.

River followed, gliding gracefully into the dimly lit room. Trailing her hands along the dingy walls, she said slowly, "Lots of them. Women, children. Frightened, herded like cattle. Some sick, wounded." She focused finally on Mal, who was looking at her with a sickening dread. "Slavers."

Cold fury immediately replaced his horror. "Where?" he asked, his jaw clenched tightly.

"I don't know," River whispered helplessly.

"Couldn't have been too long ago. Slavers wouldn't be likely to stay dirtside for too long though. Let's go. Gotta get Simon and Kaylee. Can't fly without 'em. When we find her, Zoe may be needin' a medic."

River nodded, hurrying to match his urgent stride back toward the city. "What about Jayne and Inara?"

"No time to get 'em out, and Jayne needs to stay here. We'll send a message soon's we're in the Black."

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoe awoke, feeling the pattern of the floor grating cutting cruelly into her cheek. She opened her eyes slowly, making no obvious movement until she could assess the situation more clearly. If that same soldier's instinct had clicked in more quickly in that gorram alleyway, perhaps she wouldn't be in this situation now, she thought wryly.

She felt the cold bite of iron at her wrists, and noted as she stretched slightly that the chains were attached to her booted ankles as well. 'Slavers,' she thought with disgust.

Hearing the sounds of quiet whimpering and huddled movement about her, she sat up carefully, testing the length of the chain. She looked down to discover that, to her annoyance, the chains were attached both to a wall ring behind her and to her neighbors on either side. Made the possibility of escape a mite more challenging, she thought.

She reached up carefully, running her fingers through her thick tresses to find a pin. Maybe she'd be able to pick the locks, if she were lucky. But as was often the case, she discovered it was useless to depend on luck. The slavers were evidently experienced. They had removed her hair pins while she slept.

"Mama, mama, wake up. Please wake up." The soft pleas of the little girl made Zoe peer more closely into the murky darkness beside her. It was the little girl from the alleyway, the one who'd made no sound as she'd been dragged along with her mother by the two hundans Zoe had seen.

The little girl shook her mother's shoulder, the heavy chains making the movement an effort for her tiny frame. Getting no response, she laid her head across her mother's chest, burrowing into her softness. "Please mama. I'm scared. Please wake up."

Zoe's heart began to ache at the pathetic sight. She reached over carefully, shaking the woman gently. But the body was cold, and Zoe realized that the woman was not breathing. Checking rapidly for a pulse, she found none. The little girl looked up at her, eyes filled with hope now that an adult seemed to be handling matters. Zoe swallowed thickly, and opened her arms as widely as she could while hampered by her chains. The child scrambled gratefully into her embrace.

"I can't wake Mama up, and she needs her pills. She's not s'posed to go this long without 'em. Only I don't know where they are. They're always in her pocket, but when the big men came…" The little girl paused, her heart beating wildly against Zoe's arm. "She musta' dropped 'em."

"What's your name, little one?"

"Anya. What's yours?" the child asked, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"I'm Zoe."

Anya looked up at her with heart-breakingly troubled blue eyes. "Sometimes when Mama doesn't wake up, I put the little pill right under her tongue. She taught me how. Only I can't find 'em in here. I looked everywhere I can reach. Mama says they help her heart go pitty-pat just like mine, and without 'em, it don't work so good."

Zoe swallowed the lump in her throat. "How old are you, child?"

"Five, almost six," Anya said proudly. "I'm a big girl now."

"So you are," Zoe agreed, reaching up to touch her light blonde hair. It felt like fine silk, bringing a painful sense memory of Wash to Zoe's mind briefly. "Where do you live?"

"Just moved to Greenleaf, on account of Mama found some work here. She didn't used to have to work, 'til Daddy got too sick."

"So, you live with your mama and daddy?" Zoe asked, praying to God that the child had one living parent.

Anya shook her head sadly. "Daddy died on Paquin. Mama and me got real sick too, but she said it was just too much for Daddy's cons'tution. Mama said 'fore I was borned, Daddy went and started a fight with some mean folks with purple tummies and when he came back home, he weren't never 'xactly the same again. He was always kinda' poorly since I've been borned. And then, when everybody got sick and had to stay inside, he just didn't never get no better. Mama says he's gone to sleep somewheres better than Paquin anyhow. Guess that's why we moved to Greenleaf. Didn't have nobody to stay on Paquin for no more."

Zoe nodded, unable for a moment to speak. Pulling the little girl more firmly into her arms, she began to rock her in the age-old motion of comfort. Realizing with a sinking heart that there would never be an easy way to tell the child the truth, Zoe gathered all her formidable strength in one long, deep breath. "Little one, your mama doesn't need her pills now. She's gone to sleep like your Daddy."

Anya stiffened in her arms, her voice muffled against Zoe's shoulder. "Somewheres better than here, you mean?"

Zoe closed her eyes, feeling the child's hot tears through her shirt. "Yes, child, much, much better than here." She sat for some time, stroking Anya's hair and murmuring small comforts until the child quieted, exhausted from grief.

XXXXXXXXXX

"But how will we know where to look?" Kaylee asked, eyes red-rimmed and wet.

Simon answered, "River sensed that Zoe's awake. As far as I can tell, we're just following River's best guess."

"That why the Cap'n sent us off the bridge so fast?" Kaylee asked, still sniffling.

Simon nodded. "I'm sure he didn't mean to sound so harsh to you, Kaylee. River just needs to be able to focus entirely on where we're headed. That's all."

"I won't say nothin' else 'til we get there, if'n it means we can get Zoe back," Kaylee declared, wiping her tears earnestly.

Simon pulled her into the comfort of his embrace. "I know, ai ren . I know."

XXXXXXXXXX

Exhausted from her morning session with the counselor, Inara wondered if she'd ever be able to fully understand or express her complex feelings for Malcolm Reynolds. Though the therapist had assured her that much progress had been made, Inara herself felt no closer to resolution than before.

She was determined not to spend the entire evening rehashing the events of the morning. Having no great desire to mingle with the general population of Greenleaf, she decided to see about Jayne. When she arrived at his hospital room, she knocked lightly on the door. Receiving no answer, she peered into the room, and saw that the merc was asleep. She tiptoed to his bed, and took a long look at him.

Sleeping, he looked very much like a little boy, she mused. None of the violence of his nature was revealed in the slight smile that played around his lips. She had the odd thought that perhaps sleep revealed the real man. Shaking her head at her own fanciful notions, she called lightly, "Jayne, I've brought you something."

Eyelashes fluttering softly, Jayne opened one eye. "'Nara?"

"Yes, Jayne, it's me," she answered, laughter in her tone. "What kind of meds did they give you anyway?"

Jayne smiled loopily. "Don't rightly recall the name, but they did the trick right enough."

"I can see that," Inara said. "I hated to wake you, but thought you might like to have some of this."

She pulled a carton out of the bag she'd brought. Handing Jayne a spoon, she removed the lid with a flourish. Jayne's eyes lit up as if she'd brought him Vera for a visit. "This what I think it is?"

"If you think it's chocolate cherry ice cream, it is." Inara smiled.

Taking a huge spoonful of the creamy mixture into his mouth, Jayne savored the flavor. Inara could swear that for just a moment, his eyes rolled back into his head. Delighted with the reaction, she said, "I take it you approve of my choice."

Jayne paused, offering her a heaping spoonful. "Best ice cream I ever et," he said sincerely. "Have a taste."

Inara hesitated, strangely disturbed by the intimacy of the gesture. But it did look tempting, so she leaned down for a quick nibble.

"See what I mean?" Jayne said, watching Inara's tongue dart out to catch the last taste from her lips.

"Mmmm," Inara answered, rummaging around the bag for another spoon. Finding one, she sat perched on Jayne's bed, snatching a taste now and then, as he finished off the carton.

Wiping his mouth with the napkin Inara provided, he said, "I'm much obliged to ya', 'Nara. Ain't laid my mouth on nothin' as tasty in a long time."

Inara blushed, inordinately pleased with the compliment. Somehow, the last few minutes had lightened her mood considerably. Thinking that life still did have some simple pleasures, she smiled genuinely. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Interrupting the peaceful moment, a nurse knocked on the door. "Mister Cobb, there's a message for you. It came in a moment ago." She handed him the transcribed note.

Jayne read it slowly. Inara became alarmed, noting the bleak expression that replaced his earlier one. "What is it, Jayne?" she asked, unaccountably concerned.

"Zoe. She's gone missing. Crew's gone to get her. River thinks it's slavers." He handed Inara the note. She took it with trembling fingers, looking up at Jayne in shock.

"Looks like we'll be here awhile," he said grimly.

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued--Please leave feedback!


	5. Chapter 5

**Small Beginnings**

**Part V—The Slaver Ship**

Author: justslummin

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. I just play with 'em.

Rating: PG

Summary: Zoe and Anya face problems, Inara hashes out some issues, and River finds a clue.

XXXXXXXXXX

The door to the holding area of the slavers' ship slid open to reveal three armed guards. Zoe watched them closely between carefully hooded eyes. She had no desire to bring herself or Anya to their particular attention.

Walking slowly among the frightened women, one of the guards began separating some prisoners from the general group. Zoe noticed with relief that the women thus singled out seemed to all be sick or wounded. Yanked mercilessly to their feet and released from the wall chains, they were forced to shuffle out into the corridor, the stronger ones trying to lend support to those unable to move independently.

Stopping beside Zoe, the guard kicked Anya'a mother to rouse her. In that moment, a cold hard hatred filled Zoe's heart, and she risked looking up to memorize the face of the man. Occupied with determining his prisoner's status, he was oblivious to the fact that he had sealed his fate should Zoe have the opportunity to act.

Profoundly grateful that Anya still slept, Zoe watched as the slaver dispassionately dragged the corpse out into the corridor, closing the door behind him with a resounding thud.

She methodically started to plan scenarios wherein she might be able to handle three armed guards, while she was unarmed and carrying a five-year-old child. Even her most optimistic plan held next to no chance of success if she had to act alone. So, Zoe turned her attention to the women left in the room. She had to admit to herself shortly thereafter that her chances were not demonstrably improving. None of the women looked even vaguely like they had any experience at hand-to-hand combat, and many of them looked as if they might still be in shock. Maybe direct confrontation with the guards was not the ideal way to go.

Discarding the notion, she decided that her best chance of escape with the child would be getting free and hiding elsewhere on the ship until it inevitably docked somewhere. She began to examine the room as thoroughly as possible given the poor lighting conditions. Assuming the door would most likely be manned by at least one armed guard, she looked for other ways of egress. The floor grating seemed a good option, assuming she could find something with which to pry it up. And of course, there was still the issue of finding something to pick the locks on her chains.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a small voice. Anya yawned and stretched as widely as her own chains would allow. "Zoe, where's Mama?"

For a moment, Zoe was afraid that she'd have to repeat her conversation from yesterday with the child. "She's gone, Anya."

Anya's lower lip began to tremble. "Not coming back?"

"No, little one, not coming back."

Anya said nothing more and climbed back up into Zoe's lap. Zoe wondered what horrors the child must have endured to make her so stoic in the face of such loss. And more importantly, she worried about the horrors still awaiting the child if she couldn't formulate a decent plan of escape soon.

Anya wriggled in her lap uncomfortably. "I'm hungry, Zoe. And thirsty."

"Me, too, child. Maybe we'll get something soon," Zoe said calmly.

The woman chained to Zoe's left whispered, "We'll get water today, and tomorrow maybe some food. They rotate it. Keeps us alive and saves them from having to feed us proper-like."

Zoe nodded. "How long you been here?"

"Ten, fifteen days maybe. I think I wasn't awake for the first few."

"Where'd they pick you up?"

"On Jiangyin. And you?"

"Greenleaf." Zoe was quiet for a moment, then asked, "Any idea where they're taking us?"

The woman shook her head. "They don't ever talk when they come in here."

"How many of them have you seen?"

"Five different ones so far, I think."

The women fell silent, contemplating their situation.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So," the therapist said, "When you did decide to take things to another level with Captain Reynolds, it was less than satisfying?"

Inara sighed. "Physically, no. We were…more than compatible in that department."

"But…" the therapist prompted.

"We were both hurting, reeling from the loss of our friends, and I was…confused. Horrified by what I'd learned about the people on Miranda and why they died."

"Captain Reynolds didn't share that horror?"

"No, not in the same way. He had already seen so much…evil, I suppose you could say, that it was further confirmation of a truth he'd already known." Inara paused, considering her next words carefully. "But to me, it was like having the foundations I'd built my world on shattered beneath me."

"And that's why you turned to him then?"

"I suppose so. It was a moment of weakness…for me."

"But not for him? " the counselor asked.

Inara pondered the question. "I don't know what it was for him."

The counselor nodded as if she had expected that answer. "So, even after physical intimacy with the Captain, there was still no true emotional intimacy."

Inara seemed jolted by the observation. "I don't know that I'd say that, exactly."

"Inara," the counselor began gently. "You've been trained since you were practically a child to disconnect physical intimacy from emotional attachment. It's that skill which makes you an excellent Companion. But the walls that you build so beautifully are still walls. You must decide to either scale those walls or use them for protection. Both choices are completely valid. The choice, the control, is yours. But you must recognize that you are making a choice."

Inara gulped nervously, dangerously close to self-realization. "You mean, have the courage of my convictions?"

"Precisely. Once those convictions are clearly defined in your own mind, the courage to stand by them will be there." She smiled kindly. "You are already a courageous woman, Inara. You stood beside your crew against the Alliance and Reavers, after all."

"Because I was following Mal," Inara said quietly.

The therapist shrugged. "Because you chose to follow him, Inara. You control the outcome."

"And what of our personal relationship?" Inara almost whispered.

The therapist answered, "You both had a choice. And it would appear that you both chose to avoid emotional intimacy, one with the other. You personally chose to leave Serenity not only once, but twice."

"I didn't want to leave Serenity either time. I love Serenity, and the people on it," Inara admitted. "But I couldn't stay because…I couldn't be vulnerable to him. I couldn't offer him what he wanted."

"And are you so sure of what he wanted? He expressed his wishes to you?"

"I didn't ever let him. I knew what he wanted."

"Which was?"

"A life-partner, a mate. A woman who's not…"

"Not what?"

"A Companion."

The therapist sat back in her chair, taking in this new wrinkle with interest. "And what led you to believe the Captain would object to your career choice?"

Inara snorted. "That I never had to surmise. He has always been very vocal in his contempt for my career. He considers it nothing more than… whoring."

"And has he persuaded you to this belief as well?"

"No," Inara answered quickly. "Of course not. You are well aware of what being a true Companion entails."

"I am at that," the therapist said. "All right, then. That being the case, consider that your chosen profession is a wall Captain Reynolds has decided to use as a barrier between you. You chose, as did he, not to scale that wall. Is it likely that choice will change for either of you?"

"No," answered Inara, with sudden certainty.

"Can you separate your feelings for Serenity from your feelings for the Captain?"

"That is not so easily done," Inara answered truthfully. "Mal is what makes Serenity what it is. He's the force that holds the crew together, makes them family, home."

"The choice is yours, Inara. But you must, above all else, be honest with yourself. Can you be a part of Serenity's family and maintain the distance you wish from her Captain?"

"I…I don't know."

"To achieve closure here, that is what you must decide. Think about it carefully. You have the tools you need to choose well, for yourself and your family."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal sat staring out into the Black, willing the slaver ship to miraculously appear. Two days into the hunt with still no sign of the ship was beginning to fray his last bit of hope. He glanced over at River, taking in her exhausted state. They'd spoken rarely in the last two days, afraid to snap the tenuous thread River was following to find Zoe.

Leaving the bridge only to eat and care for urgent personal needs in shifts, they were at an obvious breaking point. The thought of what would happen if they could not find Zoe was something Mal could not allow himself to contemplate.

"I know," River said softly to his unspoken thought. "Can't lose Zoe. Couldn't bear it, Snap."

She looked intently at her instruments. "Won't lose her, Look."

Ahead they saw a small ship, bristling wickedly with weaponry. "You sure that's it, bao bei?" Mal asked.

River nodded impatiently. "Yes."

"Stay back, but don't lose her," Mal said, feeling for the first time in two days that he could breathe normally. Assessing the slaver ship's obvious firepower, he said, "No way to overpower it in the air. Any guess as to where they're headed? We stand a helluva better chance on the ground."

River nodded, pulling up star charts on her screen. "Think they're headed here," she said, pointing to a small moon on the screen.

"Three Hills. Why would they go there?"

"Slave auction," River replied. "Read about it on an unofficial cortex site. Far enough from the Core not be interfered with, but close enough that slaves can be distributed to the outer planets fairly easily."

"Well, ain't that a sweet setup?" Mal said disgustedly. "How far out are we?"

"Three days," River replied.

Mal's heart sank.

"She's all right, Mal. She's not hurt," River assured him.

"Not yet," Mal said grimly. "But three days at the mercy of slavers is a gorram long time. Anything could be happening."

River looked down at her hands tiredly. It was a fact she could not dispute.

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued--Please leave feedback!


	6. Chapter 6

**Small Beginnings**

**Part VI—The Retrieval**

Author: justslummin

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. I just play with 'em.

Rating: R

Summary: While Jayne and Inara await news, Mal comes up with a plan.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jayne sat up in bed, feeling much better than he had the day before. The antibiotics were doing the job, according to the doctors and Jayne's own body. Wishing he could be back on Serenity already, Jayne was worried about Zoe. He knew Simon and Kaylee would be next to useless in an extraction operation, and he was not firmly convinced Mal and River could handle it alone if the slavers were even halfway decent at their jobs. It was a gorram bad time for him to be laid up, he thought.

With just a slight twinge of pain, he got onto his feet. Using his IV pole as support, he walked around the room. When his legs felt somewhat less rubbery, he was emboldened to take a stroll down the hallway. He looked up to see Inara coming down the corridor, dressed as if she just stepped out of one of those fancy-ass parties she was always going to. He noticed, to his delight, that she was carrying a little box, all done up in bows and such. He began to grin.

Inara, seeing she'd been noticed, returned to smile. "Well, Jayne, just look at you, up and about again."

"Goin' stir-crazy in that room. Took a notion to see the sights," he replied. "Wanna come?"

Inara chuckled. "I'll walk with you if you'll let me tie the back of your gown. You're scaring the other patients."

"Ain't nothin' scary 'bout what's under my gown, woman," Jayne said suggestively, taking Inara's little box so she could use both hands for the tie.

"I'll reserve judgment on that," Inara replied, amused.

Jayne shook the small package. "What's in the box?"

"It's a secret. You can open it when we get back to your room."

Inara held out her hand, and Jayne reluctantly returned the package. "I do believe you are an evil woman, 'Nara."

"So I've been told. Let's walk, shall we?"

The two walked quietly together, each lost in thought. Finally, Inara spoke. "Have you heard anything from Mal?"

"Nope," Jayne answered flatly, hoping to conceal his worry.

"That's a bad sign, isn't it?" Inara asked seriously.

"Mebbe it just means he's too busy kickin' the go se outta the hundans what took her to stop and wave us. Least, I hope so."

"Do you really think so, Jayne?"

Jayne shrugged, unwilling to go further down that road. "He and Moonbrain got the sense between 'em to pull it off, I reckon."

Inara nodded, but she was far from convinced. Thinking about her earlier conversation with the counselor, she changed the topic. "Why do you stay on Serenity, Jayne?"

Puzzled by the sudden shift in conversation, Jayne thought for a minute. "Pay's decent, got my own bunk, crew's not bad," he said simply.

Inara stopped walking and looked intently at him. "And what about Mal?"

"What about him?" Jayne asked.

"How do you feel about Mal?" Inara persisted, impatient now for an answer.

"He's a decent man to work for…well, most of the time." Jayne sensed she needed more. "He's fair. I can respect that in a man. Don't usually get that, the life I chose."

"I suppose you're right," Inara acknowledged. She began to walk again.

Jayne followed her, mildly curious about her answer. But she was walking rapidly, and he had to focus all his attention on keeping up. Arriving back in his room, he was more than a little pleased to sit back down.

"Now about that package…" he prompted, hoping to restore the lighter mood from earlier.

Inara rolled her eyes. "You are such a baby, Jayne Cobb." She handed him the gift, amused when he ripped it open without a glance at the carefully constructed wrappings.

"What are these?" he asked.

Amazed by the question, Inara said, "You've never seen truffles before?" At Jayne's blank look, she smiled. "Trust me on this. You're going to love them."

XXXXXXXXXX

Serenity's small crew stood on the bridge, watching Three Hills coming up quickly. There were several ships, most outfitted like the one they'd been shadowing, all docked or in the process of doing so.

"Guess the auction's going to be busy today," Simon said, disgusted by the thought.

"The confusion might make our job a mite easier," Mal said. "Everybody understand the plan?"

Kaylee nodded, looking very nervous. "You sure this is the best way, Cap'n?" she asked doubtfully.

"Can't think of a better one, Kaylee. All's you gotta do is keep her locked up tight and ready to fly soon's we get back."

"She'll be ready, Cap'n. Only I'm not so sure about…"

River interrupted, seeing the vein in her husband's temple begin to throb. "It will be fine, Kaylee," she said.

Simon asked, "Are you sure of that, River?"

River answered honestly. "Relatively."

"But why can't Mal be the one in chains, and you be the seller?"

"Because this auction only markets women and children," Mal said shortly. "We been over it already. Now ain't the time to be discussin' it again. You ready, bao bei?"

River nodded, slipping chains from the cargo bay around her waist and wrists. The sight made Mal's heart beat unpleasantly. This little operation had the potential to go all kinds of pear-shaped, and he had way too much to lose if it did. "Let's go," he said.

River landed Serenity seamlessly, and followed Mal to the cargo bay. "You good, darlin'?" he asked before lowering the ramp.

She nodded briefly, intent on the job at hand. Mal took the end of the chain in his hand and led her out into the bustle of the crowds.

"Hey, fella," he heard behind him. "Ya' gotta register the bitch 'fore you can sell her. Can't go no further less'n ya' do."

Mal took a deep breath and turned. "New here. Didn't know the set-up," he said, smiling widely.

"S'alright. I'll walk ya' through it. Should get a decent price off'n her. She's a good lookin' piece."

Mal maintained his wide smile. "Hopin' to get enough to buy a couple more. I need somethin' new, if ya' know what I mean." He winked at the odious man. "What say we speed this along so's I can look around 'fore the biddin' starts?"

"Gotcha. Okay, where's she from?"

"Greenleaf."

"How old?"

"Didn't exactly get her ident card, ya know? She's old enough for this crowd, I'm thinkin'."

"If she's walkin', she's old enough for most of 'em." The man laughed unpleasantly.

"Anything else you bustin' to know?" Mal asked, afraid he'd lose his last ounce of patience in about two seconds.

"Nope, just need the 10-credit seller's fee."

Mal handed over the coin. "Is that refundable if she don't sell?"

"Oh, she'll sell right enough. Might even make a bid my own self."

"Alrighty then. See you inside." Mal turned to go, feeling ten kinds of dirty just from talking to the hundan.

They made their way through the crowd to the ship they'd followed from Greenleaf. Walking slowly, Mal asked quietly, "Anything?"

"Zoe's inside. Three man where she is. Don't know how many others."

"Least she's still on this ship," Mal said, relieved they wouldn't have to find her in the chaos of the auction. He began to examine the ship as well as he could without drawing undue attention. To his relief, the ramp began to lower, and two men stepped out, talking to each other as they headed for the man Mal had talked to earlier. Figuring this would be their best opportunity, he nodded River forward. They slipped stealthily into the slavers' ship.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoe eyed the three guards warily. She knew that the ship had landed and was gauging her escape opportunities. For the past four days, there had been no decent shot at escape. These men were professionals. They left no room for the possibility of movement on the part of the captured women and only came into the room armed and alert. It didn't help matters that Zoe had given her meager food rations to Anya, whose stomach still growled emptily. The soldier in her knew that she should have kept at least part of the food for her own strength, but the woman in her could not deprive the needy child of the meals. So, having just had water for sustenance, she was at less than optimum shape. Still, she had absolutely no doubt that she and Anya would be walking out of this hellhole alive shortly. Her anger alone should be fuel enough for her body, she thought with something akin to satisfaction.

XXXXXXXXXX

Moving quickly, River unlocked the chains around her waist and wrists, placing them quietly on the deck.

"Where's the hold?" Mal whispered.

"Up the stairs and to the left," River answered.

Mal nodded, leading the way swiftly. River's hand on his arm stopped him. Pointing to the right, she held up two fingers. He nodded, signaling her forward. She pulled her blade from the scabbard on her thigh, and floated silently into the corridor. Mal stood guarding the entrance, straining to hear as River slipped out of sight. Less than five minutes later, she returned, wiping her blade quickly on the fabric of her dress.

She nodded, and they continued on their original course. Inching along the wall of the corridor, Mal saw one guard standing outside the door looking into the hold. Slipping quietly behind him, River delivered a swift kick, knocking him, unconscious, into Mal's arms. Mal winked at her and they slipped into the murky shadows of the hold together. Mal lowered the body of the unconscious guard to the floor. The guards stood, scattered among a group of women and children chained together.

Mal stood for a moment, letting his eyes adjust to the dim light. He saw Zoe, who was looking back at him as calmly as if she sat in Serenity's galley. One of the guards stood very close to her, pulling the woman from Jiangyin roughly to her feet. Zoe eased the frightened Anya carefully out of her lap, motioning the little girl to get behind her.

Mal looked briefly at River, standing among the women already released from their wall chains and lined up for transport. She inched carefully closer to the guard on her side of the room. Everyone in place, Mal turned back to look at Zoe. She nodded almost imperceptibly, as the guard beside her grabbed her arms to haul her onto her feet.

Zoe rammed her forehead into the guard's chest with as much force as she could muster. Staggering, the guard fell backward as Zoe plucked the gun from his suddenly weakened hand, turning it butt forward and cracking it satisfyingly against his skull. He dropped without a struggle.

Simultaneously, Mal grabbed the guard closest to him, slamming his head into the bulkhead mercilessly. River leapt from between the terrified women, kicking her guard squarely in the chest, momentarily stopping his heart and causing him to black out.

Mal quickly found the keys, loosing the remaining women from their wall chains. "You okay, Zoe?" he asked, as Zoe gathered the trembling Anya up into her arms.

"Fine, sir," she replied impassively. "Need to find my gun, though."

Mal nodded, turning his guard over to look. "Not here."

"Not here either," River said, dusting off her hands daintily after frisking her unconscious guard.

The three heard voices outside in the hallway. Motioning the chained women to stay quiet, Mal stood with his back to the wall beside the door. "How many?" he mouthed to River. She held up two fingers, and took the other side of the door.

"Tom," called one of the men, "Get 'em ready. Auction's about to start."

Mal stepped out into the corridor. "Might be a little problem with that. Tom ain't exactly able right now."

Wheeling around at the unfamiliar voice, the men drew their weapons. "Who are you?" the first man asked. "Where are my men?"

"They're restin' in the hold. I'd be obliged if you'd step in too." Mal motioned with his gun to the open doorway.

The two slavers looked at each other, amazed at the nerve of the man. "Don't think so," said the first man, smiling unpleasantly.

Mal sighed, pulling the trigger and dropping the smiling man where he stood. Turning to the second man, Mal motioned him into the hold. "And give that woman the gun under your coat. It belongs to her," Mal said, indicating Zoe.

Checking her weapon carefully, Zoe said, "Thank you, sir."

"Don't mention it. We aim to please. Anything else?"

Zoe looked at her former captors, and then at Anya. "Little one, this is Captain Reynolds and his wife, River. I want you to go with them now. I'll be along in just a minute."

She held the chains up to Mal, and he released her quickly. "You sure 'bout this, Zoe?"

"Absolutely."

Mal nodded, and handed Anya over to River. He motioned the other women out of the hold. "We'll be just outside. You and River are gonna need to be chained again to get us to Serenity safe. Sorry."

Zoe nodded. "No problem, sir. I'll be right out."

Mal looked at her carefully for a moment, and then turned to go.

"And sir," Zoe called out, "There's another hold somewhere with the sick and wounded. Can't just leave 'em here."

Mal nodded, heading to find the other captives. He heard the muffled sound of five shots in rapid succession. Looking up, he saw Zoe exit the hold strapping her mare's leg to her thigh.

"Looks like this might be it," Mal said, indicating a door further down the hallway.

Zoe nodded, coming to stand beside him. Mal smiled briefly, thinking that was just as it should be.

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued--Please leave feedback!


	7. Chapter 7

**Small Beginnings**

**Part VII—Pear-Shaped**

Author: justslummin

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. I just play with 'em.

Rating: PG

Summary: Things go horribly wrong on Three Hills, and Jayne gets an offer he can't refuse.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sliding the door to the second hold open quickly, Mal and Zoe swung inside in unison. The loud roar of a gun blast echoed in the small space, and Mal fell backward with a loud gasp.

Zoe's own gun answered the blast, catching the guard squarely in the throat. Kneeling quickly beside Mal, she pulled back his torn shirt to reveal a gushing entry wound. "You with me, sir?" she asked, her voice deceptively calm.

"Yeah," Mal replied, his breath coming in ragged puffs.

River appeared in the doorway, wide-eyed with anxiety. "Ai ren?" she said, dropping to her knees on Mal's other side.

"It's all right, River. Just need to get patched up enough to move," Mal said, patting her hand comfortingly.

"Hold this against the wound." Zoe handed River a cloth folded into several thicknesses. "We need to find something to bind it tight."

A frail-looking woman tore the bottom of her skirt into a long strip and threw it to Zoe. Nodding her thanks, Zoe instructed River to lean Mal forward. She wrapped the binding tightly across his abdomen, eliciting a low hiss of pain from the Captain.

Trying to breathe through the terrible burning of the wound, Mal said, "See to the women. Get 'em outside. Don't know how much time we got."

Zoe released the women from the wall rings, and they began moving into the corridor, those who were stronger lending their support to their weaker companions.

River helped Mal to his feet. "Can you make it, ai ren?" she asked as he weaved drunkenly for a moment.

"Don't see as I have a choice," Mal answered, gritting his teeth as he tried to find his balance. "Can't hardly be leanin' on a slave to get back to the ship."

Taking a deep breath, he straightened his back and lurched forward. Slipping into their chains, River and Zoe exited the ship, Mal leading the way as quickly as he could manage with one arm wrapped protectively around his midsection and one hand holding the chains.

None of the women spoke on the way through the crowd. River and Zoe, constantly scanning the crowd for any sign of trouble, guided the dazed women and children as subtly as they could, while Anya held Zoe's hand tightly, saying nothing.

Arriving at Serenity after what to Mal seemed like ten years beyond eternity, he entered the security code to lower the ramp. Simon and Kaylee stood in the bay, startled to see the large group of women entering in chains. Once they were all inside, Kaylee looked around and said, "Where's the Cap'n?"

"Might need a little help here." Mal's voice called weakly from just outside the door. Seeing the blood staining the front of his shirt and pants, Simon ran to him, pulling him up quickly into the bay. As soon as the Captain's boots cleared the ramp, Zoe hit the controls, closing the doors securely behind them. Turning to River, who stood transfixed by the sight of Mal's limp body, Zoe said, "We gotta go. Right now. Take us out, River."

Jolted by the urgency in Zoe's tone, River sprinted up the stairs to comply.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What is it, Inara?" the therapist asked gently.

Inara huffed in frustration. "I don't want to say it. I feel petty for even thinking it."

"Then it's best you do say it, and get it off your chest here," the older woman encouraged.

"You said Mal and I chose to erect barriers between us, and I can see the truth of it."

The counselor nodded, waiting for her client to continue.

"Why doesn't he build barriers with her?" Inara blurted, blushing furiously at the sentiment.

"If by 'her' you mean Mrs. Reynolds, I don't know. I haven't met the Captain nor Mrs. Reynolds, so I can only offer an educated guess."

"And what is that?" Inara asked waspishly, hoping to mask insecurity with irritation and failing utterly.

"Mrs. Reynolds possesses one thing that you lack, Inara," the counselor said kindly. "She has, apparently, a willingness to commit to the Captain. A willingness to allow a certain amount of vulnerability emotionally. Without such willingness, no truly intimate relationship can flourish."

Inara was horrified to feel tears coursing down her cheeks. Moving quickly, the counselor pulled Inara into her arms, as she began to shake with soft sobs. After she had regained a measure of composure, Inara began to apologize for her lapse of control.

The counselor released her, and looked at her pleasantly. "Inara, you've been through a horrendous ordeal. One that anyone would have been devastated by. And unfortunately, it happened to coincide with a time in your life when you felt unsure about other things as well. A crying jag now and again, I'd say, is a very healthy response."

Inara smiled shakily, wiping her tears carefully. "I suppose so, but it does nothing for one's make-up."

The therapist snorted. "True enough. Think your make-up can stand to talk some more?"

Inara took a timid breath. "If you think it's wise."

"I do. You've made great progress in these sessions, Inara. I can see clearly that you're beginning to come to some important decisions regarding your career and your personal life as well."

Inara nodded, acknowledging the fact. "I think I can't decide on the one without settling the other."

"I'd agree with that assessment." The counselor paused delicately. "And have you decided, Inara?"

Inara took a deep, steadying breath. "There are some things I know now with greater certainty."

"Such as?"

"Such as that I enjoy being a Companion. I'm not ashamed of it, and I have no desire to leave the Guild, despite the fact it has blindly supported the Alliance. Guild membership offers certain advantages and privileges I enjoy. And, as long as I am allowed a certain amount of autonomy, I can do basically as I please."

"True," the counselor agreed.

Inara continued, as if she had not heard the interruption. "And I don't want to teach anymore. I don't think I could teach in good conscience all that the Guild espouses."

"So, you intend to become an active Companion again?" the counselor asked.

"Yes."

"Inara, I think it's a fine idea if that is what you want. But I must ask, have you been physically intimate with anyone since the rape?"

Inara shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "No," she answered softly.

"A Companion is, of necessity, physically intimate with a wide range of clients, as you are well aware. Are you really prepared for that?"

Inara swallowed nervously. "Maybe not right now. But I will be, when the time is right."

The counselor nodded approvingly. "Don't rush it, Inara. Now that you've made the decision, you can achieve your goals in your own good time."

"And I've made another decision too," Inara replied, suddenly eager for full disclosure.

The counselor raised her brow quizzically. "Oh?"

"I've decided to return to Serenity. I need the people there, and the freedom Serenity affords me."

"And your feelings for Captain Reynolds?"

"I believe the benefits I'll derive from being there as part of the crew will outweigh the potential problems." She paused. "And if I find they don't, I'll be free to go. It will be my choice."

The therapist nodded. "So it will, Inara. So it will."

XXXXXXXXXX

Simon worked methodically through the night, repairing the damage to Mal's abdomen carefully. The bullet had nicked a kidney on its way out, causing a prodigious amount of blood loss. Since none of the small crew left on Serenity were a match, Simon had sent Zoe to take blood samples from the former captives. Unfortunately for Mal, the only captive that proved to be compatible was sick herself. Without ascertaining exactly what her illness might be, Simon could not risk a transfusion. So, he stopped the bleeding, and hoped that Mal would be able to hang on until they got back to Greenleaf or until his own body began to produce additional red blood cells.

River sat by Mal's side, holding his large calloused hand in her smaller one. She noted the paleness of his skin, and the slight blue tinge on his lips. Praying for his recovery, she slipped into his mind, skimming along lightly to find her ai ren. Satisfied when she found him resting peacefully, she lay her head against him, her own breathing matching the gentle rise and fall of his chest. Simon found her there hours later, and gently placed a blanket over her sleeping form.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Got a wave from Zoe today," Jayne said, as soon as Inara appeared in his doorway.

"From Zoe?" Inara repeated.

"Yep," Jayne grinned. "Seems the Captain and Moonbrain managed to pull it off. According to Zoe, there's a shipload of women and children headed back here right now."

Inara's eyes shone with genuine relief. "And nobody was hurt?"

Jayne scratched his beard. "Didn't say that. Seems Mal took a notion to get gut shot, but Simon's handlin' it."

Inara gripped the bed rail tightly. "How bad?"

"Zoe didn't really say. Just that Simon's on it, and they'll be here in about five days."

"I'm sure she'd have said if it were very serious." Inara consoled herself with the thought.

"I 'spect so," Jayne said, noting her concern and filing it away for later study. "Anyhow, that leaves me with a sorta problem."

"What's that?"

"Well, I'll be outta here in two days, 'ccordin' to the doc."

Realization dawned in Inara's eyes. "And you have no place to stay."

"Sure I can find somewhere," Jayne said cautiously.

"Nonsense. You can stay with me. I have a suite of rooms in my hotel not ten minutes away. I'm sure we could work something out."

Jayne grinned, very much liking the sound of that for some reason. "You sure, 'Nara?"

"Positive," she confirmed. "I'll enjoy the company. And frankly, I'll be glad not to have to come back to this hospital to see you."

"Thought you said hospitals weren't so bad," Jayne teased.

"I lied."

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoe watched Anya climb carefully down the ladder into her bunk. Following the child, Zoe observed with appreciation her coordination. Quite agile for a five-year-old, she thought. Anya looked curiously around the room. "This is where you sleep all the time?" she asked.

"Yes," Zoe replied, pulling the sink out of the wall and running the water until it heated adequately.

Anya was amazed at the design of it. "Never saw nothing like that," she said, blue eyes wide with wonder.

"Come here, little one," Zoe chuckled. "If one was to look at you, they'd think you never saw a sink at all." She began to gently scrub the grime from Anya's soft, pink skin.

Anya wriggled impatiently. "Baths ain't exactly my favorite," she complained.

"Well," Zoe answered, "If you're sleeping in my bed, you've gotta be cleaner than this."

Obediently, Anya submitted to the scrubbing. "We don't gotta wash my hair, do we?"

Zoe leaned back on her heels and eyed the child critically. "I'll let it slide for one night. But tomorrow…, well tomorrow's another story."

XXXXXXXXXX

To be continued--Please leave feedback!


	8. Chapter 8

**Small Beginnings**

**Part VIII—Coming Home**

Author: justslummin

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. I just play with 'em.

Rating: PG

Summary: Serenity's crew delivers the captives back to Greenleaf, and Jayne and Inara re-join the group.

XXXXXXXXXX

Simon silently climbed down into the bunk he shared with Kaylee. Stretching aching muscles in exhaustion, he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his clothes, for once not taking the extra time to put everything away neatly. He slid under the covers and turned over onto his stomach.

The mattress shifted slightly as Kaylee sat up on her knees beside her husband, and ran her work-roughened hands lightly down the dip of his spine. Simon sighed with pleasure. "Feels good, ai ren, but I can't…"

Kaylee's hands continued their soothing motion. "Hush," she said. "Weren't an invitation. You just looked so tired just now. Thought ya' might need to be tended to a little. You've been tendin' to everybody else, the Cap'n and all them women and little 'uns, I just wanted to make ya' feel better for a minute."

Simon smiled sleepily, groaning at the strength in Kaylee's fingers working his tired muscles into submission. "There are so many of them, Kaylee," he said after a time. "Thirty-four, well, thirty-five if you count the little girl who won't leave Zoe's side. Half of them sick or injured, and all of them under-nourished." He sighed. "Somehow, I wasn't expecting so many at once."

"And the Cap'n?" Kaylee asked. She felt Simon's shoulders tense again under her fingers.

"He's stable, but I need to be paying closer attention to him, too. Just so much to…"

Kaylee lay gently across his body with her own. "It'll all be shiny, honey. Tomorrow is soon enough to see to it all again. Go to sleep."

But Simon didn't hear her last words. He was already gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoe stood on the catwalk, looking down at the make-shift camp that had been the cargo bay. Women and children sat, many of them still huddled together. Zoe figured it might take some time before they truly understood that they had been freed, and could move about as they pleased.

Anya had no trouble understanding her freedom, however. After being properly introduced to Kaylee, she was enjoying watching Kaylee prepare a small meal for the army of refugees. Zoe sighed, wishing Serenity's food stores could offer more, but knowing that, as it was, before they could get to Greenleaf everyone's stomach would be uncomfortably empty.

She made her way down to the infirmary where River still sat, waiting for Mal to awaken. "Any change this morning?" she asked, noting the purple shadows under River's eyes.

"Dreaming," River said, smiling slightly.

"I take it they're pleasant dreams from your expression," Zoe observed. She knew Mal well enough to know that was rarely the case.

River grinned, reading the thought clearly. "Some of Simon's drugs are more pleasant than others. This one's happy."

"Bein' as that's the case, why don't you go on and get some food while there's still some left? I'll sit with the captain for awhile."

Taking a last look at Mal, River leaned over to kiss his forehead lightly. 'Be back in a bit, ai ren.' She sent the silent message, detecting the slightest hint of an answering smile.

Zoe took her place on the stool beside her friend. Thinking he looked a little less pale than he had the day before, she contented herself with waiting for him to wake up. Before too much time had passed, she saw his eyelids flutter open.

"Morning, sir," she said, flashing back suddenly to the countless times in the past she'd said the same words to this man.

"Mornin'," he mumbled groggily. "What time is it?"

"Goin' on 9:00."

"What day?"

Zoe thought for a minute, doing the math. "Tuesday, best as I recall, sir."

Mal nodded, wondering idly why he'd even asked, one day being much like another.

"How you feelin'?"

"Been better, but then again, I've been a lot worse too, so I conjure that's a good sign." Mal shifted, sending pain through his midsection. "I take it Simon saved the day, as always."

Zoe nodded. "Good thing you kept the doc onboard. He does have his uses."

"Women and children all okay?"

"Some of 'em are pretty sick. Most are just hungry,…and shook up plenty."

Mal's mind clicked into commander mode. "Need to ration ship's stores. Might be able to stretch them out, if we're careful."

"Already done, sir. Kaylee's made a thin broth for everyone this mornin'. Simon added some vitamin supplements to the mix. It's not much, but it's more than they've had."

"You all right?" Mal asked, seeing the bleak look that flickered briefly in her eyes.

"Glad to be home, sir." Zoe looked at him, her eyes conveying the true depth of the sentiment.

Mal returned the gaze steadily. "Kinda glad of that my own self." Turning back to less personal matters, he said, "Got any idea about what to do with 'em once we get to Greenleaf?"

"Inara waved early this morning, wanting to check on everything. When I told her the particulars, she seemed to think she could arrange for the local authorities to handle their care, and hopefully get 'em all back to their families, wherever that is. Said it'd be handled by the time we get there."

"That woman's a right wonder with organizin' a thing," Mal mused, glad not to have to handle anything beyond providing temporary food and shelter for the women, given his present condition.

Interrupting his train of thought, Zoe said, "Sir, there's something I need to talk to you about."

Mal looked up expectantly, hoping whatever it was would be something that would not require an major effort just now. Not exactly up for much, he thought wryly.

"You saw the little girl with me on the ship," Zoe began.

"The little blonde kid?"

"Yes. Her name is Anya, and her mother was on the ship too. Died, in point of fact." Zoe paused, remembering the moment. "Anyway, the short of it is that Anya's alone now. No father, no mother, no family as she knows of."

"That's a real pity," Mal offered, unsure where this conversation was going.

"It is at that." Zoe looked at him intently. "I want to take her on, sir. Don't wanna leave her to the authorities on Greenleaf or anywhere else."

Mal looked at her in astonishment. "That's a right big job to take on, Zoe. As I recall, that child ain't more'n five or six."

"You're right. She's five years old. But she's kinda latched on to me, and I…well, I got a lot I can give her, I think. If you agree, that is."

"Don't see as it's up to me, Zoe."

Zoe looked at him, exasperated. "'Course it's up to you who stays on your own boat."

Mal smiled softly, loving it when he could annoy Zoe. "Ya' think I'm like to throw an orphan child out on her ear to fend for herself in the big wide 'verse?"

Zoe smiled playfully. "There's never any tellin' what you might take a notion to do, all doped up on Simon's potions." Turning serious again, she added. "You know, Serenity ain't ever had a child."

Mal nodded. "Reckon if we can handle Jayne, we got a decent notion what to do with a five-year-old."

"'Spose you're right, sir," Zoe answered, relieved beyond measure that Mal had accepted her proposal.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inara was exhausted. As she lay in the soft bed of her hotel suite, she mentally reviewed the events of the day. She'd spent most of the day arranging accommodations for the women who would be arriving in two days with Serenity. Then, she had kept her last appointment with the counselor, setting up a way to continue the sessions by wave once she was back in the Black. She would miss the intimate setting of the counselor's office, but she was more than ready to get back to some sense of normalcy on Serenity. And finally, she had spent the better part of the evening getting Jayne discharged from the hospital and settled into her other room. She sighed, thinking of the sudden awkwardness between them just before they'd each retired to their separate rooms, nothing but a door between them. Still pondering all those events and being lulled by Jayne's soft snores from the adjoining room, she fell into a fitful sleep.

Shortly thereafter, Inara sat up with a start, heart beating wildly from the nightmare which had jolted her out of slumber. Trying to calm her breathing, she closed her eyes and counted to ten. When she opened them, she screamed.

"Hush, woman, it's just me," Jayne said, standing in the doorway, knife glinting in the light coming from the window. "Heard you cry out. Thought there might be trouble."

Inara found her voice, oddly comforted by his presence. "I'm sorry I disturbed you, Jayne. Everything is fine. I was just…dreaming."

"Weren't none too pleasant, from the sound of it," Jayne observed sheathing his knife smoothly.

"No, it wasn't," Inara admitted. "In fact," she said, getting out of bed gracefully, "I think I'd like to have a cup of tea to calm me a bit. Would you like some?"

Jayne stood rooted to the floor. Gorram woman had no notion of how inviting she looked just then, hair all mussed from sleeping and that little night-thingy sliding so pretty along her curves. He cleared his throat. "Ain't much for the tea drinkin', but I'll sit with ya, if'n ya' want."

Inara nodded, inordinately pleased with the thought. Slipping into her robe, she turned back to see Jayne retrieve his own shirt. She was vaguely surprised by the small pang of disappointment she felt as he pulled the shirt down the sculpted muscles of his back. Shaking her head, she filed the thought away for future mediation.

"Thought maybe that therapist woman would be able to help you with those nightmares," Jayne said, watching her prepare the tea.

"She has been very helpful," Inara said. "But I suppose it will take some time." She sipped her tea delicately.

They sat silently for a moment, each thinking about the nature of Inara's nightmares. Finally, Jayne spoke. "'Nara, just want ya' to know I'm grateful to you for all you done this past week. I know it ain't exactly been your best week ever."

Inara smiled gently. "It was the least I could do after what you did for me, Jayne."

Jayne shifted restlessly, uncomfortable with the subject. "So, is that tea really as good as you say?"

"Even better," Inara replied.

"Might have to try it sometime."

Moving to make another cup, Inara answered, "No time like the present."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal moved stiffly down the stairs into the cargo bay, having been finally cleared by Simon to resume light activity. As always, Simon had been fairly amazed by Mal's rapid healing abilities, pronouncing him well enough not to need Greenleaf's superior medical facilities. Mal was relieved. Though he'd had a fair share of transfusions and the like, he had no great desire to repeat the experience unless absolutely necessary.

Noting with pride the smoothness of River's landing, he opened the ramp, flooding the cargo bay with sunlight. He saw Jayne and Inara standing anxiously on the dock.

"You're lookin' a mite better than you did the last time I saw you," he said to Jayne, noting with satisfaction the ease with which the mercenary was moving and breathing.

"And you're lookin' a helluva sight worse," Jayne answered, hiding his relief to see the Captain standing at all.

Mal nodded. "Can't argue with that. Next time I go about freein' slaves, I'll be sure to have you with me. Give the bad guys another target, at least."

Jayne shook his head, moving happily toward his bunk.

Inara stood back, momentarily at a loss for words.

"Inara," Mal said, inclining his head. "You're looking well. And I thank you for seeing to the womenfolk and children. Don't rightly know what we'd have done with 'em all."

Inara smiled, walking gracefully up the ramp. "I thought it best for them to be off Serenity as soon as possible, before they were exposed to a life of crime."

Mal's eyes glinted in the bright sunlight. "There's worse things than being on Serenity."

"There are indeed," Inara said softly. Taking a cleansing breath, she added, "I have a business proposition for you, Captain."

Mal raised an eyebrow. "Seems like we've had a discussion that started like this once before."

"I'm in need of a shuttle to expand my client base, and you're, I assume, still in need of an ambassador of sorts. I thought we might arrive at some equitable agreement."

Mal rubbed his chin in mock concentration. "Afraid I can't offer the generous discount I did before. Got a wife to provide for now, and a little blonde added to the mix."

Inara, slightly confused about the little blonde, said lightly, "Name your terms, Captain."

"Well, now," Mal said teasingly, "Ain't that just the shiniest thing you've ever said to me?"

Inara rolled her eyes, wondering briefly how River could stand to be married to such an insufferable man. As if summoned by her thoughts, River appeared, coming to stand beside her husband. Taking his hand, she smiled softly. "Welcome home, Inara."

XXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: So ends this tale of Serenity's crew. I'd like to express my appreciation to those who have stuck with this story to its conclusion. Your wonderful comments and observations have meant a great deal to me. There are, as always, more stories to tell, and hopefully, we'll get around to sharing them together one day soon. Please leave feedback, as I crave it like chocolate!


End file.
